chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Black
Jason "The Ninja" Black is a human male and one of the characters in the Halo Universe RP. He is primarily known for his insane behavior, his speed and stealth, and his activity with the Insurrection. He was born on Bellaphron, a backwater planet. Biography Early life Jason was born to an unknown mother and father. Not much is known about his parents, other than the fact that they were killed by Jason himself over an argument. Jason took his father's sword at sliced his father's head clean off. His mother then began screaming, and ran away from Jason, but was cornered by him shortly after and was killed. Jason stayed in the house for several days until a neighbor called the police after finding Jason's parents' corpses rotting in their own dumpster. The police arrested Jason, where he stayed in prison for 2 months. He was put into a Correctional Facility after the two months of prison. He broke out with the help of others by throwing rocks at the guards and hitting them until they died. Jason lived homeless on Bellaphron for a few years, alone. That's when he found Kelly Ryder. Jason and Kelly got along together well. Kelly was also homeless, and alone. The two became great friends, they stole food, and got away from the cops together. Kelly, eventually, left Jason on his own, after she met someone, and decided to be with them. Jason, angry and sad, decided to go back to his old home. It was, of course, owned by new people. Jason killed them in cold blood, and then took a shotgun, aimed it at his head, and fired it. He survived, miraculously, and was taken to a hospital. The police assumed that Jason and the family were attacked. Due to Jason's wounds from the shotgun, the police couldn't find out it was Jason. He got out of the hospital shortly afterwards, without memory of his past life. He thought that Bellaphron was not fit for him, so he traveled to Trost, to fight for whoever he found first. Trost Years ''"I... I don't think I can drink. Hey how old do you have to be to drink on Trost?﻿" '' - Jason to The Syndicate about alcohol. Jason traveled Trost for a whole night, looking for any faction that would accept him. He found the Insurrectionist base, simply walked in, and declared himself an Insurrectionist. Jason participated within the Insurrection for many years. He met quite a lot people, but the one he seemed to fit in with the most was an Insurrectionist Texan named Scott Kalan. The two fought together well, even at one point deciding that it would be a good idea to form a team. They thought of the name for a very long time, but the two eventually traveled back to Bellaphron to participate in the new war that started there. Personality Jason is very well known for his acts of pure insanity and chaos. Be it him giving someone the middle finger for no reason, or randomly asking strange questions. His insanity ranges from many different levels. Simply put, you cannot expect to get anything normal from him. Loadout Jason has great experience with swords and melee weapons of all kinds. He does keep an Assault Rifle around in case he had no other choice. His most common combination of weapons was this: * Vibro-Blade MK 1 * Throwing Knives * Smoke Bombs * MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System * Active Camouflage Appearance Jason wears the average Insurrection uniform, with some modifications. The armor comes with a helmet, and has a darker tint compared to the average uniform. He also has a sheath on it to allow easy use for a sword. Trivia * Jason Black's name was based off of the Mortal Kombat X character Erron Black. * Jason's insanity was based off of the Marvel character Deadpool. * Jason was originally going to have a pet blind wolf mount named Spike. However, the concept of a Ninja riding an alien didn't go hand-in-hand, and thus Spike was scrapped. * On Jason's first time on Trost, Jason sang "Digital Love" on his way into the Insurrection base. This is a reference to cool2001's favorite band, Daft Punk, as Daft Punk made a song in 2001 named "Digital Love". * Jason once hit a Sangheili in the face with a baseball and a baseball bat, then shortly after that said "Yeah, why don't you come over here and say that to my face? BONK!". This is a reference to the Team Fortress 2 class, the Scout, and one of his weapons, the Sandman. * Jason was made by Kewl. Gallery Jason Black Cyborg.jpg|Cyberized Jason Jason Black.jpg|Jason in his 20-26 years. Category:Characters